


Worth It

by daddykeehl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I liked it, M/M, its also short, its kinda weird, mentions of past trauma, when is it not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: And he thinks, in those special little moments, that maybe it was all worth it in the end.





	

Sometimes, when Komaeda wakes up in the very early morning, he feels a sinking feeling in his stomach, his heart dropping and his body going rigid. Its a fear, that grabs him, a paralyzing feeling taking over as he wakes from his light sleep. 

"H-Hajime?" He'll always ask, the panic clear as the thoughts and memories of everything that had happened in the program takes hold, and always, always, he'll be pulled up by a soft "I'm right here, Nagito, don't worry." And just like that, the terror is gone and its like he's able to breathe, because he's real, he's there, and he knows Hajime will protect him, stop the screaming and laughing from taking over. He always feels arms around his body and a gentle brush of what he knows is mid length hair drifting softly over his face, a croon leaving the others lips as he works to solve the daily problem.

After its all over, and he can sit up and properly see the multicoloured eyes staring back at him with a look of pure adoration, he'll sigh and close his eyes, because the rush of love he feels every time he's greeted by Hajime, bathed in warm rays of sunlight, his hair messy from sleeping and his lips curled into that oh so familiar smile, is so perfect and wonderful, filling him with warmth, and most of the time, he can't believe he's managed to snag someone so amazing.

Soon he'll hear that snort of amusement that you wouldn't think would ever come out of such a boy, and he'll open his eyes to see Hajime snickering, his head shaking, while he huffed to get brown locks out of his face. Rarely, but sometimes, he'll open his eyes and see a calm smile, the one ruby red eye sparkling with unsaid words, before he's swept into strong arms and chapped lips are planted onto his forehead, causing giggles to rise and fall from his chest, breaking the serene silence in the best way. Neither ever mind it, both so caught up in each other to ever care.

Hajime never asks what he sees, never pressures him to spill, and that's just another reason that he loves the other, among many, many other things, of course. Its not too hard to guess, he knows, but they don't talk about it, never ruining the purity of the day, even when Nagito breaks down into sobs on the tiled bathroom floor. They never talk about it, even when Hajime has to stop making love with the albino boy because there's hesitation, and fear, and he just can't stand seeing those pretty grey eyes cloud over from whatever it is he experienced.

Even though they never talk about it, there's a shared connection, like Hajime is always aware of what needs to be said, what needs to be done. If Nagito needs a soothing kiss and gentle words, he gets them. If he needs a long bath and tea, he gets it. He doesn't like asking so much of his lover, still sees himself as unworthy, undeserving, but neither personality allows such words. To them, to HIM, Nagito is a rare gem worthy of a pedestal, so its usually, exactly what he gets, in a...less royal fashion. 

They worship one another, as if they were some sort of deity in their own right. Only Nagito knows how to make the Izuru side blush, and only Nagito knows how to make the Hinata side wheeze with laughter. Only Hajime knows how to make the bright eyed boy scream with pleasure, and only Hajime knows just what position Nagito likes when cuddling. They know one another like they know their own bodies, what makes the other tick, what makes them laugh, what makes them cry. 

Sometimes, when Nagito wakes up, there are no tears. There's no paranoid glances around, no fearful cries and no terrified screams. Sometimes, there's only Hajime, curled against his body, hands warm as they lightly tap a rhythm against his skin, arms holding him close in a protective embrace, as if afraid to ever let go. And its then, that Nagito really appreciates life. His hateful views of himself are gone, his fears banished by the Prince who swooped him down from his tower so long ago. Any negative feelings are gone, replaced with nothing but...happiness. And he thinks, in those special little moments, that maybe it was all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about these things, I'll clarify!
> 
> No, I don't really have a set time for this. After the events of the Neo program is kind of a given though???
> 
> Hajime has somewhat long hair because I like to imagine Izuru wouldn't stop bugging him until they came to a compromise.
> 
> Its hinted at abuse of some sort so if anyone wants me to maybe tag more about it I will, its vague however, and can be thought of as just past experiences with Junko.


End file.
